


A Lifetime of Floating Coffee Mugs

by Lilbug121



Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: Carrie has a very important question for Sue





	A Lifetime of Floating Coffee Mugs

“Sue, can I ask you something?” Carrie asked, a nervousness tinging the edges of her voice. This worried Sue, but only slightly. Carrie was prone to moments of nervousness, and rarely were they warranted.

“Of course Carrie, anything” Sue answered. She had seen Carrie through so much, Sue cant imagine anything Carrie has to say that she wouldn’t want to hear.

Carrie took a deep breath, steeling herself.

“Sue, you’ve helped me learn an awful lot about the word. I understand now that not everything Mama taught me was right, or fair, or even sane. But some of it was worth hanging on to, I think”.

Sue did know that Carrie felt this way, and had suffered through many an early Sunday to accompany her girlfriend to a church service. Carrie could never quite quit religion, and in fact found a lot of comfort in it, in the loving and forgiving God of the little church she found near their shared home rather than the vengeful God her mother taught her of. Carrie had been through a lot, and anything she found comfort or joy in, Sue encouraged.

“And you’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be” Carrie continued. “So, what I guess I want to say is. Sue, would you marry me? I know the laws won’t let us, but I don’t mind that much, we can be married just for God, and for ourselves. So I can call you my wife. If you…if you don’t think that’s a dumb idea. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything” Carrie was second guessing herself, wringing her hands, and Sue hated to see that. But the fact she had asked at all was a good sign, Carrie had been gaining more confidence over the years.

Sue reached out to her girlfriend, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her

“Carrie, that’s not a dumb idea, not at all. Yes, yes I want to marry you. Oh, I never even thought about it before”.

Sue had in fact dreaded the idea of marriage in her childhood and teenage years. But that was when she pictured the future expected of her, of a husband she couldn’t love and children she wouldn’t want.  But this, marrying Carrie, the thought brought joyful tears to her eyes.

Carrie was tearful as well. “You really mean it Sue?” she asked, as if disbelieving, despite the fact that she’d been dating Sue for years.

“Yes, of course Carrie. I love you so much, I want to spent my whole life with you, and I cant imagine a better way to do it”.

Carrie wrapped Sue in a tearful excited hug, and Sue laughed before kissing her now-fiancée.  Carrie blushed, still slightly unused to physical affection despite Sue’s frequent affections over the years.

Sue smiled wider imagining the weeks or months to come planning and preparing, knowing Carrie will want to make their dresses and picturing the state of the house as she puts together two gowns. Carrie utilized her power often in the home, and Sue can almost see the bolts of fabric floating in mid-air for Carrie to measure and cut. Sue had grown used to the telekinesis, but Carrie’s quick fingers on a sewing machine turning fabric into garments, that never ceased to amaze her. Sue would track down someone willing to perform a ceremony of some kind, maybe in their back yard, something small. Buy a nice cake for them to share, chocolate, Carrie loved chocolate. It would be perfect.

And then the embracing women were shaken from their thoughts by a loud thunk. Sue and Carrie started, before realizing a book has been rattled off it’s shelf by Carrie’s excitement. Carrie blushed at her mistake, but laughed a bit as she went to collect it and return it to it’s proper place. These occasional incidents were unavoidable, and Sue couldn't imagine a life without them. Without floating coffee mugs in the morning when Carrie’s hands are full with her and Sue’s plates, or the rattling of knick-knacks in the night alerting her to Carrie’s occasional nightmares, or the thunk of an object knocked over in her soon-to-be-wife’s excitement. Sue could not imagine her life without Carrie, and overjoyed, she knew she would never have to.


End file.
